Are you tired hyung ?
by HoMinUknow
Summary: HOMIN ... HOMIN ... ! changmin yg khawatir melihat yunho yg terlihat lelah ... yunho yg memanfaatkan keadaan dari perhatian changmin XD LOL bad summary ! gk cocok XD bad story maybe xp


**arigatou buat yg udah review 2 ff ku ^^ heheheh ~~**

**ah iya :0 soal nama wp ku yg gk muncul di ff kemarin gomenne . gk tau knp juga T_T**

**kalau mau liat alamat wp ku buka bio ku aja yaa ^^ heheheh ~~**

**＼（＾∀＾）メ（＾∀＾）ノ**

**HoMinoids ~ aishiteru ~~**

**:**

**_HoMinUknow_**

**:**

**:**

**Gak tau ni NC berapa . ~ terserah readers mau menilai .. maaf klau banyak typo dan kekurangan, alur kecpetan T_T .. ff ini aku buat dadakan hari ini T_T soalnya tadi sore liat pic yunho yg di bandara pas mau ke jepang yunho kelihatan tired gtu . ~~**

**maaf kalau jelek aku masih belajar mohon bimbingannya ^^ （*＾ω＾）人（＾ω＾*）**

**ah iya ~ arigatou juga buat el-chan yg udah mau negbimbing n mengoreksi ff ku ~~**

**(〃⌒▽⌒)八(〃⌒▽⌒〃)**

**:**

**:****  
**

**:  
**

**:  
**

Saat ini Tohoshinki tengah berada di dalam sebuah pesawat menuju ke Jepang ... changmin yg tengah mendengarkan lagu sesekali ia melirik ke arah bangku di sebelahnya di mana sang leader yg adalah kekasihnya tengah menatap keluar kaca jendela pesawat..

Sebenarnya sejak tadi changmin selalu memperhatikan yunho ... bahkan walaupun changmin tengah mendengarkan lagu, pikirannya selalu tertuju pada yunho ..

Alasannya adalah 'khawatir' ~

Yup Shim Changmin tengah khawatir dengan keadaan sang kekasih yang terlihat lelah saat berada di Gimpo airport ...

"Wae minnie-ah?" yunho berbalik menatap changmin dan tersenyum kepada namja manisnya itu

~blush~ wajah changmin langsung memerah, ia langsung mengahlikan tatapannya dan berpura-pura sibuk dengan iphone nya

Yunho hanya terkekeh pelan meliat tingkah lucu kekasihnya itu.. ia mengusap pipi changmin lembut "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu jika sejak di airport kau terus memandangiku hmm?"

changmin langsung menampik tangan yunho pelan "Tsk ! siapa yang memandangimu hyung .. ge-er.."

yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga changmin ia kemudian berbisik "Aku tahu kau khawatir padaku minnie-ah.."

"Hnngnn.. hyung~" changmin sedikit mengerang saat nafas yunho menerpa telinganya ..

:

:

~cup~

:

:

Satu kecupan mendarat di pipi lembut changmin... "Yaa! Hyung !" changmin memberikan deathglarenya pada yunho karena sudah berani mencium nya di pesawat .. yaa walaupun hanya kecupan di pipi tapi changmin takut jika ada yg melihatnya

"gomawo minnie-ah ~" ucap yunho dengan nada lembut

Sontak membuat tatapan changmin berubah.. "Uhkk..!" changmin langsung memalingkn wajahnya 'hyung pabbo! Kalau dia mengucapkan sesuatu dengan nada sepeti itu aku jadi tidak bisa membalas kata-katanya' batin changmin kesal karena tidak bisa membalas perkata'an yunho

Changmin memejamkan matanya sambil kembali menikmati lagunya ... badannya menegang saat ia merasakan sebuah genggaman lembut pada tangan kanannya ... ia pun membuka matanya dan melihat kearah tangannya .. changmin mengerutkan keningnya karena tidak ada angin ataupun badai(? XD) yunho menggenngam tangannya seperti ini ...

Biasanya changmin akan langsung melepaskan genggaman yunho jika mereka sedang berada di tempat umum.. well katakanlah pesawat termasuk tempat umum ..

Tapi entah mengapa changmin hanya diam dan tidak memusingkan hal itu .. 'biarlah.. kali ini saja aku mengijinkan' ucap changmin dalam hatinya

Changmin pun kembali memejamkan matanya , sedangkan yunho tetap pada kegiatan nya memandang ke arah luar jendela sambil tersenyum lembut mengetahui changmin membiarkan ia menggenggam tangannya ..

:

:

:

:

"Hahh ~ akhirnya sampai juga .." changmin mengendurkan otot-otot tubuhnya saat sudah masuk ke dalam rumah mereka yg berada di jepang ..

Sedangkan yunho lebih memilih duduk di sofa sambil memejamkan matanya... changmin menyadari yunho yang memang tampak sengat kelelahan ... tentu saja changmin tahu bagaimana sulitnya yunho melakukan adegan shooting apa lagi saat bagian yunho di tabrak mobil pada dramanya yunho tidak menggunakan stuntmen ia melakukan semuanya sendiri .. changmin sangat bangga dengan namjachingunya yg terlihat serba bisa itu .. tapi yang tidak di sukai changmin adalah .. yunho terkadang selalu mencoba melakukan semuanya sendirian, selalu terlihat kuat ..

Ia benci jika yunho selalu menanggung semuanya sendiri..

Changmin mendekati yunho yg masih memejamkan matanya .. ia sedikit menundukkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir hati yunho dengan lembut .. sontak yunho langsung membuka matanya saat merasakan sebuah kecupan di bibirnya ... saat ia membuka mata sebuah senyum manis ia dapatkan dari sang kekasih ..

"hyung .. tidurlah di kamar .. kau pasti lelah"

Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya .. menatap bingung namja chingunya yg berubah-rubah ini ..

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah senyum terselubung tergambar jelas pada wajah yunho ..

"Ne ... hyung akan pergi tidur .." yunho berdiri dan dengan tiba-tiba ia mengangkat changmin bridal style

"Yaaakk ! HYUNG !" refleks changmin langsung mengalungkan lengannya pada leher yunho menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya ..

"Nah .. ayo kita tidur .." ucap yunho dengan senyuman merekah .. ia pun berjalan memasuki kamar mereka

"Yakk ! JUNG YUNHO ! turunkan aku !" changmin terus meronta-ronta

:

:

~bruk~

:

:

yunho menjatuhkan tubuh changmin di atas tempat tidur , changmin menatap yunho dengan tatapan membunuh ..

Sedangkan yunho? Ia tetap dengan senyumnya yg merekah bisa dilihat bunga-bunga yg bermekaran di sekitar wajah jung yunho (banyangin kyk di anime XD)

"Yang ku suruh tidur itu kau Jung Yunho pabbo ! kenapa kau menyeretku ke kamar ..!" changmin masih tetap dengan tatapan dan aura membunuhnya

"Aku ingin tidur dengan mu minnie-ah ~" perlahan yunho mulai mendekat kearah changmin ...

"Y-yaa! Kau bisa tidur duluan ! .. dan menjauh dariku !" changmin mulai memundurkan tubuhnya ...

Yunho langsung mengunci tubuh changmin di bawahnya ... ia menyerukkan kepalanya pada leher changmin ..

"Minnie-ah ~.."

~cup~

yunho perlahan mulai mengecup lekukan leher changmin dan menyesapnya dengan lembut

"Hnngnn... h-hyung~ ahh .." changmin mendesah lembut .. tampaknya ia sudah melupakan amarahnya kepada yunho dan lebih memilih 'menikmati' ..

Yunho menatap changmin ... keduanya saling menatap, yunho menyentuh rambut changmin lembut ia menyingkirkan rambut changmin dan mengecup kening changmin dengan sayang

Pandangan yunho berahli pada bibir changmin yg selalu menjadi candu baginya, perlahan di jilatnya bibir atas changmin bermaksud menggoda sang kekasih

Changmin sudah gerah dengan goda'an yunho tanpa berpikir apapun changmin langsung menarik tengkuk yunho dan meraup bibir hati yunho

Yunho tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka .. changminnya sudah mulai agresif ..

Yunho memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut changmin perang lidah pun terjadi di antara kedua namja itu ..

"enghhnnn..aahhnn...~ h-hyu- hnnahh..~" erangan-erangan terus keluar dari mulut changmin ..

"aahhhkk!" changmin langsung melepaskan ciumannya saat ia merasakan tangan yunho meremas penisnya kuat ~

Yunho mulai mengocok penis changmin dengan ritme yg sangat cepat membuat changmin terus mengeluarkan desahan indahnya

"ahhnn! H-hyung~aah..ahh..! Hhaaahh..hnn~"

"you like it minnie-ah?~" yunho bertanya sambil menjilati bibirnya .. ia benar-benar sudah ingin merasuki changmin ..

"aahh...! ahhh! Ngghhh ! e-enter me.. aaahhh! Hyung !"

"too fast ... I want to feel you more changminnie~ my delicious minnie.." yunho membuka baju hitam yg dikenakan changmin .. yunho langsung memilin lembut kedua tonjolan pink di dada changmin ...

Yunho mengulum tonjolan berwarna pink itu dengan lembut

"nghhhaahhh~ aahhhh...~ y-yunho hyung..nghhhaahh~" changmin menjambak rambut yunho menyalurkan perasaan nikmat yg ia rasakan ...

Yunho memainkan puting changmin bergantian dengan lidahnya .. sedangkan tanganya ia gunakan untuk memberikan kenikmatan pada penis changmin yg belum terpuaskan

"aahhhhkk! Hyung~ aahhh ... p-please ... aahh..nhhahhh.." changmin memandang sayu kearah yunho

Slruup ...sllruup .. yunho tidak memperdulikan perkataan changmin ia tengah asyik mengulum puting changmin seperti mengulum permen ..

Puas dengan kedua tonjolan itu yunho berahli menatap penis changmin yg masih berdiri tegak di dalam genggamannya .. yunho kembali menjilati bibirnya, ia melepaskan celana changmin keseluruhannya dan langsung memasukan penish tegak changmin ke dalam mulutnya

"nhhnyyaaa~ hy-hyung ! aahhhh ! aahhh! ..." changmin menutup wajahnya denga bantal meremas bantal itu dengan kuat .. ia benar-benar merasakan nikmat yg luar biasa saat yunho mengulum penisnya

"aahhh... ahhh ...ahhh! hy-hyung ! ..nhhhaanhh c-coming! Aaahhhh!~~~" akhirnya changmin mencapai klimaks nya

Yunho pun menelan semua sperma changmin "like always.. delicious ..hhmmnn.." yunho menjilati sekitar bibirnya menikmati sperma changmin yg masih tersisa ..

Changmin masih berusaha menetralkan nafasnya .. ia terus memandangi yunho yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan tajamnya sambil menikmati spermanya yg tersisa ..

Changmin merasakan penisnya mulai menegang kembali ... yunho yg melihat penis tegang changmin pun langsung tertawa ..

"kau langsung tegang hanya karena melihatku menikmati sperma mu minnie-ah?"

"shut up !" changmin langsung menarik selimut dan menutupi wajah dan tubuhnya ..

Wajah changmin benar-benar memerah karena malu.. 'aish bisa-bisa aku tegang hanya karena melihat yunho hyung seperti itu.. changmin pabbo' ucap chngmin dalam hati

Yunho perlahan membuka selimut yg menutupi tubuh changmin .. ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga changmin "ride me.. minnie-ah ~!" slrruupp ~ bisik yunho sambil menjilati telinga changmin

"nghhhnn...ahhh~"

Yunho membuka bajunya yg sudah basah dengan keringat .. menampakkan tubuh sixpack nya ..

Changmin menatap kagum tubuh yunho yg memang berbentuk itu ..

"come here baby ~" yunho merebahkan dirinya membiarkan changmin yg bekerja untk memanjakannya

Changmin perlahan mulai meraih zipper yunho yg masih tertutup tapi bisa terlihatsesuatu di dalamnya tenga memberontak untuk di lepas ..

Changmin melepas celana yunho begitu pun dengan boxer dan celana dalam yunho .. dan terpampang lah benda yg selalu di'inginkan changmin untuk memuaskan hasratnya ..

"minni-ah ~ dont just look at it .. lick and suck it .."

Changmin mengangguk menuruti perintah yunho ... perlhanan ia mulai menjilati pangkal penis yunho .. slruupp~ slrruupp~

"nghh..~ aahh... minnie-ah ...aahh .. suck it !"

Changmin memasukan penis yunho kedalam mulutnya perlahan .. sesak .. terlalu besar .. itulah yg selalu ada di pikiran changmin setiap kali ia melakukan blowjob pada yunho ... tetapi pada akhirnya penis yunho akan selalu muat masuk ke dalam mulutnya

"nnhhhaa..aahh~ yes.. like that minnie-ah ...aahhhnngg~ faster !" yunho menarik rambut changmin dan mulai membuat penisnya timbul tenggelam di dalam mulut hangat kekasihnya itu

"hhmmff~~ hhnnggg...hhmmff.." air mata mulai mengalir di pipi changmin .. ia merasakan tenggorokkan tercekak karena penis yunho .. tetapi dia tidak inign berhenti .. ia sangat suka merasakan penis yunho berada di dalam mulutnya seperti ini

"aaahh..hhhaaahh..ngghhnn~ minni-ahhh~.." yunho terus menerus mengerang nikmat

"mmffhhh..~" changmin terus menerus memaju mundurkan kepalanya ..

"hhaahh! St-stop it changmin~ aahhh!" yunho menjauhkan wajah changmin dari selangkangannya ... hampir saja ia klimaks .. tetapi yunho menahannya ia ingin melepaskan spermanya di dalam tubuh changmin ..

Changmin masih mengatur nafasnya yg memburu.. matanya sembab wajahnya memerah dan keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya ..

"baby ~ ride me ..."

"hy-hyung.. ak-aku tidak kuat .." changmin memasang wajah memelasnya ia benar-benar sudah tidak bertenaga lagi

"no changmin-ah .. ride me now.." yunho menarik changmin , ia menepatkan penisnya tepat di bawah hole changmin .. yunho langsung menghentakkan tubuh changmin "aaahhhkkkkk~~!" changmin meremas bahu yunho .. air matanya mengalir kembali .. ia merasakan sangat sakit ..

"hy-hyung..aahkk..s-sakit.."

"bergeraklah minnie~ yunho memegang pinggang changmin ia membantu changmin menaik turunkan tubuhnya ..

"nghh...aahhh..aahh.." yunho mendesah hebat ia merasakan penisnya benar-benar di manjakkan ..

"aaahhhkk~ aahh..hnnnghh .." changmin masih sedikit menahan perih walaupun ia sudah merasakan nikmat saat penis yunho menumbuk prostat nya

"aahhhnngg .. soo t-tight...ahhnn.."

"h-hyung aaahhh~ l-lelah... aahh.." changmin menatap yunho senduh ia benar-benar lelah

Yunho langsung membalikkan posisi mereka .. changmin pun melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang yunho ..

Yunho kembali menggenjot hole changmin dengan cepat "nyyaahhh~! H-Hyung ! aaahh..aahh.. p-pelan..aahh hy-hyung aahhh !" changmin meremas seprei yg sudah tidak berbentuk karena kegiatan mereka

"aahhh .. damn ! this is soo warm .. tight ..aahh..ahh..~~" yunho terus menerus menggenjot hole changmin dengan semangat ...

"h-hyung! Aahh ..aahh..nhh..c-comminngg~~!"

"t-together minnie-ah ~ aahhhnggg.." yunho langsung meraup bibir changmin mengulumnya dengan kasar tidak lupa dengan tangannya yg satu lagi, ia meraih penis changmin dn mengocoknya dengan cepat ...~~

"aahhngg ! aaahhh ! Yunho hyuungg!"

"m-minnie-ahh! Aaahhh!"

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun mencapai klimaksnya ... tubuh yunho langsung menimpah changmin keduanya saling menetralisirkan nafas mereka ..

"hyung ~ b-berat ~" changmin mendorong tubuh yunho

Yunho pun berpindah tempat di sebelah changmin ia merengkuh tubuh changmin dan menyandarkan pada dada bidangnya ..

Mereka berdua terdiam selama beberapa menit sampai pada akhirnya changmin membuka suara

"hyung ! kau bohong ya !" changmin memukul pelan dada yunho

"hmm? Bohong? Soal apa minnie-ah?" tanya yunho sambil tetap pada kegiatan awalnya mencium puncak kepala changmin sambil menghirup rambut changmin yg basah dengan keringat

"kau berpura-pura terlihat lelah sejak di airport kan?!"

"eh? Ani .. hyung memang waktu itu sangat lelah minni-ah .. kau tahu sendiri kan hyung sangat sibuk dengan drama hyung .."

'iya kau memang sangat sibuk hyung .. sampai-sampai sering melupakanku ..' batin changmin kesal .. ia mempoutkan bibirnya

Yunho yg melihat changmin mempoutkan bibirnya seperti itu pun tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak mengecup bibir changmin

:

:

~cup~

:

:

"yaakk! Kau kenapa suka sekali mencuri ciuamnku sih hyung !"

"karena hyung suka ... kajja, kita tidur , besok kita akan sangat sibuk .. hyung juga dari tadi sudah sangat lelah .." yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh changmin ..

'lelah? Padahal tadi dia semangat sekali mengerjaikku ! dasar JUNG YUNHO PABBO !' ucap changmin dalam hatinya ..

'haah.. masa bodoh .. aku ngantuk .. ~' changmin mengecup bibir hati yunho singkat .. untunglah yunho sudah terlelap jadi ia tidak menyadari tingkah imut kekasihnya itu ..

"jalja my lovely Pabbo Jung Yunho.."

**:**

**:**

**:**

**~End~**

**:**

**_HoMinUknow_**

**:****  
**

**:  
**

**:  
**

**(＾○＾)オ(＾▽＾)ハ(＾０＾)ツ～**


End file.
